


Оргвыводы

by Mart, Zainka



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mart/pseuds/Mart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainka/pseuds/Zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Дана-Бан</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оргвыводы

**Author's Note:**

> Все имена персонажей, как и права на них, принадлежат Риеко Есихаре

Эос затаился. После оглушительного грохота, ознаменовавшего завершение карьеры и жизни Ясона Минка, все говорили если не шепотом, то приглушенными голосами и даже двигаться старались бесшумно. На время притихли даже самые шумные петы, уловившие, несмотря на безмозглость, настроение хозяев. Ну а фурнитуры… А что фурнитуры? Их, как всегда, было не видно и не слышно, и это оставалось единственным элементом, напоминающим о нормальной жизни.  
После крика – отклика на гибель Ясона – Юпитер умолкла и не отвечала на призывы детей, хотя по слухам, распространявшимся по фурнитурской сети, обслуживающий персонал Башни сбивался с ног, а значит, какая-то работа там шла. Оставалось лишь дождаться результата – и решений.  
Но пока Эос будто разом лишился головы и сердца. Впрочем, кое-что еще оставалось.  
И этим кое-чем тоже надо было кому-то заниматься.

Орфей Зави оглядел собравшихся.  
– Я пригласил вас, господа, чтобы сообщить пренеприятное известие, – традиционно начал он.  
– Опять? – возмутился Леон Клэр. – Ведь только на днях наконец решили, как объяснить представителям Федерации отсутствие Главы Синдиката.  
– А перед этим придумали, какие политические и экономические выгоды можно извлечь из факта взрыва Дана Бан, раз уж его невозможно скрыть от орбитальных спутников-шпионов Федерации, – добавил Зиг Белл. – Что стряслось теперь?  
К разговору подключились остальные.  
– Монгрелы взбунтовались? Так Цересу от взрыва досталось гораздо больше – им не до нас. Кто-то из граждан под шумок взломал систему переходов между районами Мидаса? Так пусть об этом СБ Мидаса беспокоится.  
– Хуже, – мрачно отозвался Орфей. – Специалисты клиники «Калга» рекомендовали утилизировать всех петов, на данный момент находящихся в хозяйстве проживающей в Эос элиты. Впрочем, они готовы сделать исключение для некоторых самок особо редких пород. Ну и вообще, возможно, они еще согласятся на индивидуальный подход. Если тестирование покажет, что… – он не договорил.  
Члены Синдиката удивились настолько, что, забыв о дисциплине и присущем детям Юпитер достоинстве, сорвались с мест и – впервые после гибели Минка – громко выражали свое недоумение и несогласие.  
Молчали только внимательно разглядывающий коллег Аиша Розен и погруженный в какие-то расчеты Рауль Ам.  
Наконец, все немного выдохлись и расселись по местам. Орфей смог продолжать.  
– Возможно, не все обратили внимание, но в последнее время уровень агрессивности среди петов резко повысился. По мнению специалистов из «Калга», это может быть проявлением некой психической инфекции, подхваченной петами от ручного монгрела покойного главы Синдиката. Для ее распространения не требовалось даже непосредственного контакта – достаточно пребывания в одном помещении, дыхания одним воздухом. Вспомните повторный дебют монгрела, когда довольно острая реакция была зафиксирована не только у петов. В результате участились случаи неприемлемого поведения, особенно среди самцов.  
Вот и сегодня в салоне случилась драка. Из-за чего? Из-за чего могут ссориться эти безмозглые, но озабоченные существа? Мерились у кого член больше, у кого стоит дольше. Не в первый раз, конечно, но прежде подобные состязания не приводили к столь открытым вспышкам насилия. И потому...  
И тут неожиданно пробудился так долго молчавший в зале заседаний Синдиката терминал прямой связи с Юпитер. Мать желала видеть Рауля и Орфея. Немедленно.  
Избранники с должной поспешностью покинули собрание.  
В отсутствие пусть номинального, но начальства руководство Синдиката позволило себе расслабиться, и обсуждение предоставленной Орфеем информации проходило в почти непринужденной обстановке. От общих проблем перешли к частным, от высоких тем к низким, и вскоре уже и блонди увлеченно мерились достоинствами. В общем веселье не принимал участия только Аиша, поглядывавший на коллег с таким видом, что невольно вспоминалась древняя идиома «взять на карандаш». Впрочем, на это никто не обращал внимания – привыкли.  
Постепенно страсти накалились до недопустимых пределов, но, к счастью, вернулись Орфей и Рауль. Выражение лиц у них было… сложное. Настолько, что тишина установилась, как по волшебству.  
Все заняли свои места. Аиша встал, собираясь что-то сказать, но Орфей отмахнулся – не до доносов.  
И сообщил волю Юпитер.  
Для предотвращения вспышек непредусмотренных спецификацией дзинкотаев эмоций всей элите предписано уменьшить члены до физиологического средне-человеческого размера и озаботиться соответствующими изменениями гормонального баланса.  
За выполнением предписания установить строгий контроль, проверки возможны в любое время дня и ночи, в любом месте – хоть на работе, хоть на отдыхе, хоть дома.  
Для фиксации измеряемых и собственно измерений привлекать мебель, приписанную к служебным, общественным и личным помещениям.  
Отклонение от установленных предписаниями параметров будет караться применением к нарушителям мер хирургического характера.  
Ответственные: блонди Рауль Ам (научно-практическая часть), блонди Орфей Зави (служебно-организационная часть, а также обеспечение нераспространения информации ДСП).

\- Без наркоза! - злорадно прокомментировал Катце, вскрывший очередной секретный протокол заседания Синдиката. Король черного рынка и не предполагал, что отныне права на него как выморочное имущество Ясона Минка перешли к главному нейрокорректору Раулю Аму.

14.07.2010


End file.
